


Steve & Tony: Mini Adventure

by miss_whimsy



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get some help from Iron Man and Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve & Tony: Mini Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/gifts).



It should have been routine, really. It had sounded like an average haunting. In, out. No muss, no fuss. Only whatever these things were they weren't ghosts. They weren't anything Dean had ever seen before.

"Oh, look out," a bored, tinny voice sounded a second before a ball of - well, it looked like fire - hit the thing pinning Dean to the wall. He fell to his knees as the creature toppled to the side, and Dean reached for his gun.

"A shotgun," the voice said. "How quaint."

Dean acted automatically, and moved so that his gun was pointed directly at...

... Iron Man ...

...Holy Shit ...

"Are you one of those people? Like a frontiersman? Do you live like they did in olden times?" Iron Man's faceplate lifted to reveal Tony Stark's amused face. "I'm not judging man. I share a house with a guy who uses a bow and arrow."

There was a shout from outside and Dean cursed himself for being distracted enough to forget that Sam was still fighting one of those things. He raced towards the door, barely noticing as Iron Man flew back up through the hole in the cabin roof.

Dean stumbled to a stop outside. Sam was fine, relatively speaking. The creature that had attacked him was lying nearby. He had his own gun raised and pointed directly at Captain America.

Captain freaking America.

"Dean," Sam said, with a quick glance in his direction and a look on his face that meant he was close to losing his shit.

Dean thought about the pile of Captain America trading cards that were somewhere in the trunk of the car (in a secret lock box with his favorite gun and Sam's best hunting knife if truth be told) and wondered if there was a way of getting them signed, without looking like a giant dork.

Or Sam could do it, since Sam _was_ a giant dork.

"Steve," Iron Man said as he landed gracefully next to Dean. "You might want to stand down."

"He has a gun," Captain America (nope, Dean wasn't getting over that anytime soon) said.

"They're woods-people," Iron Man said. "They keep to the old ways. Hunting, fishing, chopping down trees. It's a shotgun, for God's sake and that shield covers you entirely."

"Put the gun down, Sammy," Dean said, stepping closer to his brother.

"We're not woods-people," Sam said, offended. "We're hunters." He lowered the gun and Captain America immediately relaxed.

"You can't hunt at night."

"Well that depends on what you're hunting doesn't it?" Dean said, surprised and pleased that his voice didn't get all high-pitched and excited.

"You should take care," Captain America continued. "There are a lot of dangerous things out here."

Sam looked like he was about to argue again, but Dean wasn't going to let his brother piss off his hero. Not when Steve fucking Rogers had just told him to take care.

"We will, sir," Dean said, stepping on Sam's foot. "Thank you for your help." And then Captain freaking America smiled at him and Dean... well, he may have squeaked. May have.

"Oh sure, it was all him," Iron Man said, thankfully forestalling the mocking Dean was about to receive if the look of maniacal glee on Sam's face was anything to go by. "What am I, chopped liver? I saved your life."

"It's not a competition, Tony."

"Everything's a competition, Cap."

"Are you good here, gentlemen?" Steve said (and Dean could totally call him Steve now, because they'd had a moment) and smiled again.

"We're good," Dean replied with a nod, and before he had a chance to say anything else, Iron Man had scooped Steve up and flown away.

Sam turned to face Dean fully and Dean held up his hand to stop him. "Five minutes, Sammy," he said. "Just let me have this, for five minutes."


End file.
